


蝴蝶

by makurakotoba



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22509742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makurakotoba/pseuds/makurakotoba
Summary: 他歪头冲朴志晟笑，眼睛里却分明是泫然欲泣，长长的银色耳坠在昏暗灯光下晃得得人头晕目眩。
Relationships: Park Jisung/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 6





	蝴蝶

朴志晟记得那个男人。他总是很晚还在外面晃荡，只攥着一台手机，黑色皮衣和紧身裤勾勒出匀称的躯体，蓬松的浅棕色发丝被风吹得飘来荡去，银质耳坠在十二月晦暗寒冷的深夜里好像飘忽不定的萤火。

晚上从打工的地方回来时偶尔能遇到他。他常常蹲在路口盯着发光的手机屏幕，也会靠在卷闸门上迎着风试图用打火机点燃手里的香烟。有好几次这个漂亮男人靠在路边各种各样轿车的车窗玻璃上和里面的人说话，最后以嬉笑着上车来结尾。就算再不聪明的也能猜到对方在做什么职业，如果这能算是职业的话。

那天朴志晟因为大雨急匆匆赶回家，正撞见楼梯拐角处缩着的模糊身影。一头鲜亮发丝被打湿后都黯淡下来，浑身浮着一层灰蒙蒙的水雾。

“那个……你淋湿了，最好快点回家，不然会生病的。”

他站在男人面前，见对方对自己的关心毫无反应后纠结了几秒又蹲下身来。那是他第一次这样近距离见到罗渽民的眼睛，很漂亮，被额前往下滴着水珠的湿润发丝遮了半分的瞳子像两颗黑曜石。

“我不想回家。”他盯着朴志晟一字一句地这样说，声音里捎着撩人的沙哑。

“如果你不介意的话可以去我家，最起码先洗——”

没来得及说完的话都被堵在突如其来的吻里。暴雨铺天盖地向这座老化到脆弱的建筑物袭来，雨滴扑打在摇晃的玻璃窗上后融进身体里。朴志晟脑子里一片嗡嗡作响，男人口腔里浓烈的酒精气味也熏出醉意。他在氧气几乎耗尽的时候用力推开了对方，看到那人勾起的嘴角。

“我叫罗渽民，你呢。”

“朴志晟……”

“是志晟啊，那我们从今天起就认识啦。”

罗渽民猛地站起身来，像狗似的甩了甩湿漉漉的头发就往里走，背影有些摇晃，看起来确实是喝多了的样子。

从那天起他们便时常能说上话，只是两人都不再提起那个莫名其妙的吻，就好像什么都没有发生过。朴志晟家里常年没有人，渐渐养成了一回来就往楼上跑的习惯，但凡罗渽民在家的时候总是很习惯多喂个小家伙。

“哥，今天没出去吗。”

“嗯。”

朴志晟坐回凳子上好几秒才隐约感到有些尴尬。他从没提起过对方的私事，这样一句看似平常的话听起来就显得不再普通，毕竟他偷偷观察罗渽民的那些时候是异常心虚的。罗渽民倒是不以为然，甚至一副早就知道朴志晟在想什么的样子。他常常说他藏不住事，心里想的都写在脸上了，只有小孩才会这样。

“我也要休息的嘛。比起这个，今天志晟想吃什么呀。”罗渽民把空掉的零食包装袋揉成一团精准地投进垃圾桶里，回头对正在赶报告的朴志晟露出一截皓白上齿。“除了饺子和酱油鸡蛋饭，你哥还会做很多其他好吃的。”

“但是我现在只想吃饺子。”

他不是没有幻想过自己能永远和罗渽民待在一起，就算隔着那层无法逾越的墙壁也好，就算只能抱着一腔孤勇也好。

那天朴志晟像往常一样下夜班，在楼道上听到玻璃破裂的巨大声响。起初以为是小偷，进到屋内才发现事情比想象中还要严重。家具摆设已经被砸得乱七八糟，地板上散落着各种各样的杂物。罗渽民正躺在狼藉中，身上压着陌生的中年男人，外套在挣扎中被甩到旁边，裤子也褪到脚踝上露出大片赤裸皮肤。

“你在干什么。”

朴志被吓得手足无措，他只是把书包扔在地上，死死盯着被撞破后有些惊慌的男人。对方见状连忙从罗渽民身上爬起来，一边提起裤子往外走一边骂骂咧咧个不停。

“今天算你走运，下回你那个爹再不还钱，直接把你拖去卖了。”男人从他身边经过，嘴里说的每一个字朴志晟都听得清清楚楚。

“老子早八百年前就在卖了，想操我记得从债里扣，给你打个九点九折，傻逼。”

罗渽民咬着牙坐起身，把身边地板上深绿色的玻璃碎片扔到一边。朴志晟又像第一次那样蹲在他面前，看到对方瘦削的脸颊上有道鲜红伤口，大概是酒瓶被砸碎后飞溅出来的碎片划伤的，嘴角也挂着血迹和被殴打后留下的紫红色伤痕。

“志晟，你回来得正是时候。今天好晚啊，饿了吗，想吃什么。对了，那瓶酒不是我喝的，是他从外面带进来的。”

“我知道，我不饿。”

他不知道罗渽民为什么会忽然在意起这样的事，就像他小时候做错了事害怕被父母责怪，只能可怜兮兮地先去道歉以此获取一些怜悯之心。可罗渽民不需要这么做，他从来不会这么做。

“他走了。”

“对啊，他走了，不用担心了哥。”

罗渽民忽地拉过他的手，把有些湿润的指腹放在自己干燥的唇瓣上，这让他觉得自己正在触碰一朵逐渐枯萎的花。

“那，和我做。”

其实罗渽民时常会碰朴志晟，用洗完澡后湿漉漉的头顶他的脖子，用做饭后沾着油香的手指戳他麻薯般松软的脸颊，或者是半夜带着一身陌生古龙水的气味回来，看到还在赶作业的朴志晟就扑上去，从裤腰带里掉出来用过后被扎紧的安全套，湿漉漉的睫毛像被雨水打湿的蝴蝶翅膀。

朴志晟觉得他像蝴蝶，飘来飘去又抓不住。

从他们认识起罗渽民便不再抽烟喝酒，于是朴志晟总是会在便利店打工结束后给他带薄荷糖，唇齿里吐出的热气都是薄荷香甜。他听到男人从喉咙里发出一点哼声，带着点委屈的鼻音。

“摸摸我，这里，还有这里。”

男人抓着他的右手缓慢向下移，划过凸起的锁骨后停在了胸口。

朴志晟从来没有主动碰过罗渽民。他低头小心翼翼啃咬着他细长的脖颈，留下一点淡红色痕迹。男人在这样严寒的冬季里也没有穿得太多，触碰到腰肢时指尖上都是冰凉的，于是朴志晟没有脱掉罗渽民身上仅剩的白色衬衫，对方揪着他校服外套下摆的手都有些颤抖。

“朴志晟，你胆子可真大，什么人都敢碰。”

“我让你去死，你也敢吗。”

朴志晟没回答，埋在罗渽民脖子里的头轻轻点了点。

他还很年轻，是没有经历过性爱的年纪，但他从来都很认真地对待每件事物，同样也包括罗渽民。

“开玩笑啦，我怎么舍得我的小可爱死掉呢。快起开快起开，让你哥去上个药，这家伙手没轻没重的，好疼。”

“哥，为什么不可以。”

罗渽民去捡掉落在地板上衣服的手愣了两秒又缩回来。他歪头冲朴志晟笑，眼睛里却分明是泫然欲泣，长长的银色耳坠在昏暗灯光下晃得得人头晕目眩。

“我不要你的钱。朴志晟，别离开我，知道吗。”

男人的身体还是很敏感，又被冰冷而潮湿的手握住下身，因为突如其来的刺激禁不住倒吸了一口凉气，呼吸因为加快的动作而渐渐急促起来，没过多久便低喘着释放在朴志晟手中。他伸出手指沾了些精液伸进自己穴口，隐秘的地方泛出淫靡光泽，进入到柔软温热的身体里时发出一声短促的呻吟，很快又变为隐忍的喘息。

罗渽民很执着地把双腿缠在少年腰上，随着撞击发出愈加高昂的呻吟，紧紧拥抱着对方炽热的身体就像那是暴风雨中海上的浮木。他抚过朴志晟高挺的鼻梁时有细微汗珠沾湿了指尖，动作虔诚如同教徒与神明雕像。潮湿的霉味和情欲浑浊的气息正逐渐填满这间摇摇欲坠的房子。

“渽民，你和他们做的时候也会这样吗。”

“开什么玩笑，想死吗你。”

朴志晟把罗渽民捞进怀中翻了个身，看到他肩胛骨上纹着一只蝴蝶，黑色蝶翅上闪烁着五彩斑斓的光，皮肤上渗出汗珠后像是被雨滴打湿的模样。很美，只是注定了在暴风雨中永远没有办法肆意飞翔。

可是今夜无风无雨，全世界忽地变为一片死寂了。不知为何罗渽民的泪水就这样从眼眶里溢出来，划过伤口的时候产生了难以忍受的刺痛感，因此他没忍住倒吸了一口凉气。

朴志晟还以为对方是因为被自己弄疼了才哭，便俯下身又去笨拙地掰过罗渽民的下巴吻他鲜红嘴唇。他的阴茎还埋在对方积满精液后温床般的身体里，想要起身去找医药箱却被一把拉回来。

“我不疼，我没事，你不要走。”

朴志晟不走了，重新躺回已经变凉的地板上，又从背后抱住了浅浅呼吸着的男人。罗渽民的个头比他要低一些，蜷缩起身体的时候整个人都能缩进他怀里，姿势好像仍然被孕育着的胎儿。罗渽民翻过身吻他的手指。

他似乎很热衷于亲吻和肌肤之间的亲密接触。

后来他们又做了很久，皮肤都被地板上尖锐的杂物划破，从客厅纠缠着翻到卧室中并不柔软的床榻里。后半夜的时候忽然下起雨。

罗渽民依稀记得首尔的冬天总是寒冷又干燥，可今年的冬天却和以往都不一样，于是他也明白了万事即便有规律也不会每时都能遵循，他所认定的东西也许根本不是自己设想中的样子。

第二天约摸凌晨六点的时候朴志晟迷迷糊糊醒来，他摸了摸身侧的床单，是空荡荡的，甚至没有一丝余温。他知道罗渽民走了，但他竟然不感到半分的悲伤，因为他知道那个人是绝不会抛下自己的。

大概是去楼下便利店买个零食，或者是去某个城市见某个人，总之很快就会回来。

朴志晟捡起被窗缝漏进的寒风吹在地上的纸条，上面用黑色圆珠笔写着一串陌生的号码。他又翻来覆去仔细瞧了瞧，最后把它小心折好了夹进抽屉的笔记本里。

这么冷的天，蝴蝶也该化蛹越冬了。

完


End file.
